With the development of communication technology, a wireless communication system which provides a high-speed data communication service with various multimedia services wirelessly has been used. In such a wireless communication system, the farther the distance between an access point (AP) and an electronic device, the lower the reception signal strength of the electronic device, and if a decoding fails due to a low reception signal strength, a network performance deteriorates as a huge amount of resource is consumed for retransmission.
To address the problem, an increased number of APs are used to remove the area in which data communication is not actively performed for the far distance to an AP. For example, such a place as a public place or a hotel uses a network environment in which one electronic device is positioned in a communication range of a plurality of APs. However, even if an electronic device is positioned in a communication range of a plurality of APs, the performance of data reception does not improve in proportion to the number of APs.
To overcome the limitation, a technique that a plurality of APs transmit data through joint transmission has been developed. The joint transmission is a technique that a plurality of APs transmit data to an electronic device simultaneously at the same time using a same frequency resource. By the joint transmission, the quality of reception signal of an electronic device and the rate of data transmission can improve greatly.
However, in the case of joint transmission, data transmission is performed based on a modulation and coding scheme (MCS) determined with reference to a signal strength received from a certain AP among a plurality of APs. Accordingly, there has been a limitation in improving a data transmission rate as communication is performed based on an MCS corresponding to a certain AP irrespective of an increased reception signal strength by joint transmission.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.